


Silver Lights and Silver Screens

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Artists, Celebrity Crush, Filming, M/M, Modeling, Movie Set, Social Media, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: When they first get together the press believes it to be a publicity stunt. Yixing is in the middle of promoting his new album and Yifan has just branched out into acting, so in all honesty, they can both use the publicity. But most of all, they were helplessly, head over heels in love with each other.





	Silver Lights and Silver Screens

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not canon but it's a celebrity!AU

Yixing never expected to fall in love on the job.

For him, work has always taken precedence over his personal life, especially his love life. Getting into a relationship simply wouldn’t be fair towards his hypothetical boyfriend, because Yixing doesn’t do things in halves. He hasn’t reached the point in his career where he can allow himself to relax, there are still too many things he hasn’t accomplished yet, too many goals he hasn’t reached yet. There is still so much hard work left to do.

So if he’s constantly focussed on his career, that simply doesn’t leave enough time to give a relationship the proper attention it needs and deserves. It’s why Yixing isn’t looking to get romantically involved with anyone, he simply buries himself nose-deep in work in hope of achieving his ambitions even faster, wearing blinkers to avoid any sort of distractions.

There are moments when he doubts his decision, of course, especially when he’s alone in his hotel room at night with no warm body next to his while his friends from middle school message him pictures of their newborn sons or daughters, and his wechat moments are filled with pictures of engagements and weddings. But that’s the life he’s chosen for himself, and, according to his managers, it’s better for his career to be single either way. Yixing always frowns whenever he is told so, since he doesn’t want to play with his fans’ feelings. He doesn’t want to give them the illusion of romantic availability when it’s nothing but that—an illusion. He will never get with one of his female fans, no matter what. After all he’s not interested in women—a secret his management has decided to keep under wraps.

It’s a decision Yixing doesn’t always fully agree with, but he knows that achieving his dreams comes with sacrifices, and he reasons that this is just one of them. In comparison to only getting to see his grandparents two to three times a year, and not even getting to spend New Year’s or Mid-Autumn-Festival with them more often than not, it seems like a small sacrifice to not get to reveal his sexuality. It’s not like he has a partner he has to sneak around with in order to hide him from the snooping media or anything.

Romance and relationships are things Yixing has planned for later in his life, perhaps when he's 30 and has crossed off at least some of the bigger bullet points on his list of dreams. It's not like he's never dated before either. He has had boyfriends and even one girlfriend when he was still younger, but ever since he fully joined the industry, he hasn’t gotten serious with anyone. All he's managed is having a loose string of lovers, all men he trusts enough to be discrete about helping Yixing take the edge off when his hormones get the best of him. It works for him, Yixing tries to convince himself. As long as he works hard enough now, he will get to reap the rewards in the end.

He's absolutely convinced of it.

That is, until Wu Yifan enters his life.

  
♫

  
"This is huge, boss!"

His secretary is still unable to wipe the excited grin off her face, and Yixing hasn't counted but he is certain that she's repeated that sentence in awe for at least ten times already since getting off the phone a few minutes ago. Yixing understands her excitement, however, because she is right. This is the first time he's been asked to not only sing, but also _compose_ the theme song for a movie. And it's not just _any_ movie, it's the long awaited comeback of Zheng Cai, the acclaimed director who had withdrawn from the movie industry for nearly 5 years.

So Yixing can only agree, this _is_ huge.

It's a chance to present his music to an audience that’s larger than ever before. He will get to write and sing the theme song, and the director's assistant had even promised that they'd film and release an official music video as part of the movie’s promotions.

This could be it, Yixing's big breakthrough. And it couldn't have been timed more fortunately, now that his second full album is nearly done. There are just three more songs missing before it can proceed to the final production stage.

Yixing spends the next week holed up in either his hotel room or the recording studio, basically glued to his laptop, guitar and keyboard as he records riff after riff, tries out different melodies and works on lyrics to match the mood of the script he's been given in advance. On the day his studio is meeting with representatives of the movie to present his first suggestion, Yixing is standing with his shoulders squared as he plays the demo tape.

He has already showed the song to pretty much all of his friends, both those who are part of the industry and those who aren't, and with all the feedback he has collected, Yixing is confident that he's done well. When even Zheng Cai himself nods along to the song, Yixing thinks he's already accomplished more than he could ever have hoped for, that it doesn't get better than this.

He's mistaken.

Yixing was known for his dancing long before he was known for his singing, having started as a background dancer in his company. For years, he kept working on his vocal skills, until he could convince his management to give him a microphone and a stage, instead of just a dancefloor.

It's funny, Yixing thinks, when he has always considered himself talented in singing, but never in dancing. His dancing skills have come from years of sleepless nights spent practicing until he collapsed on the floor, his muscles aching and screaming so much that he was unable to get up again. But it all paid off, and his skills, while still in need of refinement, have undeniably helped him gain traction. They are what got him to the point where he could even open his own little studio, to manage his affairs for him.

Yet, despite being aware of how much his standing in the industry has improved, it still catches him off-guard when he is offered a guest role in the movie. _It's nothing big_ , the director claims, _but you would be perfect for it. If you're free to work with us, obviously._

Yixing barely has time to answer himself before his secretary is already bowing towards and thanking everyone for the countless incredible opportunities they are offering Yixing. Seconds later, she is already discussing his work schedule for the upcoming month, mentally moving around photo shoots for endorsement commercials and interviews with magazines just to clear up enough time for him to be on set.

Yixing himself follows her lead in bowing to everyone in gratitude, until Zheng Cai urges him with a good-natured laugh to stand up straight again or he will make an old man feel uncomfortable.

"It's my gain, to have you on my movie," the director explains when he meets Yixing the next day to hand him the final script and discuss the small part he’ll play. "You have a very passionate and loyal following, and I understand why. You're a talented young man, Zhang Yixing."

"No, no, it's my honour. I will definitely work my hardest to live up to the trust you're placing in me," Yixing replies, and bows again even when the director tells him there's no need to.

Yixing will only appear in two scenes, and his dialogue is minimal, but he gets to dance. And since Yixing has never really been very interested in an acting career, he's more than happy with getting to showcase his dancing skills instead.

The plot of the movie is told in loosely connected, self-contained episodes, and Yixing is fascinated by how the screen writers managed to weave a red thread though all the different scenes and settings the main characters stumble through. The part he appears in is set in a strip club, and Yixing laughs at the expression on his little secretary's face when she thumbs through the script. She was so eager to agree to his role, that she didn't even take the time to ask what _sort of_ role he'd be taking on.

His staff isn’t too sure about how the public will react to Yixing guest-starring as a stripper, but Yixing is sure that it won't harm his image, especially since none of the scenes actually require him to show more than his chest. And it’s not as if he hasn’t taken off his shirt before already, on stage, when he'd performed as a guest act at the concert of his company's seniors. And they have already signed the contracts for the movie either way, which means they can’t back out anymore.

So Yixing prepares for his role, practices new moves and meets with the choreographer to perform the best he can. He even gets to offer his own input and ideas, and he almost forgets that he is part of a movie and not simply working on a new dance performance. Until he is taken to the side one day, and introduced to a tall guy with strong eyebrows and facial features he is very familiar with.

Wu Yifan's face is one practically all of China knows. Ever since the model's discovery a few years ago, his career has taken off spectacularly well. Being a Chinese born Canadian, Wu Yifan appeals to both national and international audiences, gifted with dashing looks and a talent for languages. He has grown up bilingual with Mandarin and English, but Yixing is sure he heard him say in an interview that he speaks Cantonese, Korean, a bit of French and some Japanese as well. Overall, it's obvious that there's a lot more to Wu Yifan than just a handsome exterior. He's intelligent and thoughtful, and Yixing would be lying if he claimed he doesn’t look twice whenever he sees Yifan in a magazine or on a billboard at the airport. After all, Yifan is definitely Yixing’s type, but he pushes that thought right into the back of his mind as he comes face to face with the man himself.

Yixing knows he's staring, perhaps for a second longer than would be considered normal, but he catches himself and bows as soon as he sees Wu Yifan crack a small, somewhat uncertain smile, as if he doesn't know how to react to Yixing's obvious ogling. Or at least it feels rather obvious to Yixing, even though he hopes it doesn't come off just as weird. For a second, he contemplates admitting that he's a big fan, but then decides that might only make things more awkward, so instead he does what he always does. He bows, and keeps his head down as he expresses his hope for their cooperation to work well and be successful for everyone involved.

Yifan ushers him to stand up again, just like the director had when Yixing was first introduced to him.

"Actually I am really excited about getting to work with you," Yifan confesses when Yixing has straightened his back again and is facing him. "I'm a big fan of yours. I bought all your singles, and your album."

Yifan's face is dusted with a faint blush as he speaks, one hand rubbing his nape. He looks nothing like he does in all of his ads. There, he always comes off as dominating, intimidating. Instead, he looks downright shy, and rather adorable.

Yixing momentarily forgets how to form words as he watches the man whose pictures he's secretly been saving to his phone stumble over his words as he rushes to explain which song of Yixing's was his favourite.

"Thank you, I really admire your work as well. That shoot for Harper's Bazaar was so inspiring," Yixing eventually says once he has recovered some of his mental capabilities, figuring that there's no harm in confessing his own little fanboying, if Yifan has already made the first step.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've heard of each other before. I'm sure you'll work together great!"

Yixing has been so fixated on Yifan's presence, that the directing assistant speaking up downright startles him, but he catches himself quicker this time. He smiles, and agrees while looking at Yifan. He is sure their collaboration will be very pleasant.

  
♫  
  


As someone who is part of the industry himself, Yixing knows very well that tabloids and sometimes even fairly reputable news websites and magazines can't be trusted with their portrayal of celebrities. It's not even that the fault only lies with the journalists—he himself is the best example. In the eyes of the general public, he's incredibly shy with girls and everyone is gushing about how he should find a girlfriend while also good-naturedly teasing him about not having one yet. The media downright loves to feast on him being single, eagerly lapping up the image his management has had Yixing create for them. None of them suspect that he’s not even interested in girls.

So, it really is no surprise that Wu Yifan, in person, is hardly what the magazine portraits and tabloid reports paint him as. He's tall, and he's handsome, yes, but he's a lot less brooding, a lot less stern and aloof than what so many reporters claim he is. It's not that Yifan has a bad reputation in the industry—at least Yixing has heard nothing but praise from everyone who's worked with him—but Yifan does tend to get outlined as stern, silent, a bit distant yet professional.

Yixing, however, finds that pretty much none of these traits apply to the Wu Yifan he gets to know over the course of shooting the movie. Yifan is, first and foremost, incredibly warm. There's not a single day when he doesn't greet Yixing with a smile, and even after two weeks, Yixing hasn't quite managed to figure out how to keep his heartbeat under control when he gets flashed gums and crinkled eyes. And it's not just Yixing who is at the receiving end of smiles and friendly gestures, Yifan is kind and welcoming to everyone.

Even when Yixing isn't interacting with Yifan himself, his gaze tends to stay fixed on the model. He can't really seem to help himself. As soon as Yifan is in his vicinity, it's as if Yixing's entire attention is glued to Yifan's presence. And what he observes just makes Yixing's heart flutter even more.

Yifan is down to earth, friendly, humble, approachable yet shy in a way Yixing never would have expected from a model who manages to exude such overflowing confidence with every step he takes, and every piercing gaze he directs at the camera. But what Yixing gets to witness isn't the on-camera version of Wu Yifan—he gets to see the off-camera one. And everything he sees makes Yixing’s superficial celebrity crush deepen into something _more_.   
  


♫  
 

"Cut!"

Yixing is panting when he finally relaxes, the tension flowing from his muscles as he tries to catch his breath. He's in good shape, he has to be for his job, but his body is still screaming in protest as he moves to sit down. He is used to dancing, yes, but pole dancing is a whole different story.

He welcomes the challenge, for sure, but he's also incredibly grateful when the director calls for a ten minute break. Perhaps he can manage the shortest of all power naps before filming continues? He probably shouldn't have stayed up until 3am to work on a song the previous night, but when inspiration hits, he simply doesn't have a choice. If he doesn't work on it right away, he'll have forgotten all about his ideas the next morning.

Yixing is just about to find a quiet corner to lie on the floor when a tall figure approaches him. Yifan hasn't filmed a scene yet today, and as far as Yixing can tell, the stylists have just finished attending to Yifan's look. His hair has been dyed silver for the movie, and it's been styled up to reveal Yifan’s forehead and his eyebrows. The hint of eyeshadow and kohl around Yifan's eyes give him a sultry look that makes Yixing feel slightly weak in the knees. Or perhaps he can blame it on the exhaustion from dancing.

"You look like you're in need of a drink."

The jovial smile on Yifan's lips stands in stark contrast to how his entire styling is screaming _sex_ , and Yixing is startled for an entire minute before he recognises that Yifan is offering him a water bottle. With a mumbled thank you, he accepts it, and downs half the bottle in three big gulps. He hadn't even realised how thirsty he was, but now his throat feels parched. In his haste, Yixing manages to underestimate the momentum, and some of the water escapes from the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin and running down his neck. Considering that he has soaked his shirt in sweat already either way, he barely even notices.

When he eventually lowers the bottle, it has been drained empty, and Yifan is staring at him with a look of awe. "You _really_ needed that, didn't you."

Yixing replies with a laugh, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth. It is a half-hearted attempt to appear civilised by at least cleaning up the results of his messy drinking technique. "I didn't know it, but I did. Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure," Yifan replies, and with the way his eyes are darting to where the Yixing's shirt is sticking to his chest, Yixing is almost inclined to believe that it is indeed Yifan's pleasure.

But he must be imagining things, because Yifan's smile never wavers, doesn't even slightly slip or turn into a flirtatious smirk. Surely that gaze must have been a figment of Yixing's wishful imagination.

“Actually I came here because I have a request,” Yifan confesses.

Yixing snaps back to reality to find Yifan looking at him with expectant eyes as he's waiting for Yixing’s reaction. Hoping to cover up his embarrassment at having zoomed out, Yixing hums in his throat to prompt Yifan to continue.

“I was wondering if perhaps you... could give me some pointers? For dancing? Help me with some of my moves?”

Yixing realises his brain hasn’t fully restarted yet when all he manages to reply with is an unintelligent “Huh?”

“The thing is, I don’t have any experience with dancing but my role requires me to do some small choreography and it would be really awesome if you had some advice for me. Your dancing skills are really amazing, you know. Only if you have time, of course, I don’t want to bother you or interfere with your other work,” Yifan rambles, and Yixing is sure that he would have just continued talking if Yixing hadn’t interrupted him.

“Ah, no, don’t worry about it. I would be glad to help you!” Yixing rushes to say, so fast that he worries about sounding suspiciously overeager. “Actually, rather than just giving you advice I can show you some exercises? Once you’re done with filming, you can join me in the dance studio to practice. We can go over your routine together if you want to.”

Yifan’s whole face brightens with incredulous excitement, and Yixing has to make a conscious effort not to swallow his tongue as he loses control over his entire body for a second. “That would be amazing, thank you so much! I would love to!”

When Yixing realises that he's been silent for too long already, he opens his mouth but draws a blank about what to say. Before he gets the chance to gather his wits, however, Yifan gets called to the set for his scene. He thanks Yixing again, and promises to come find him once he’s done with his scenes for the day. Then he leaves Yixing behind with a quick wave of goodbye, and Yixing still has his hand lifted for an answering wave when Yifan has already jogged off towards where the stylists are waiting for him.

From the distance, Yixing watches Yifan joke with the staff, a smile creeping onto his lips and the faint sound of Yifan’s laughter hits Yixing's ears. It makes his stomach do that fluttery thing it's been doing ever since he first set foot on the same set as Wu Yifan, and Yixing doesn't quite know what to make of it. He is no teenager prone to love-sickness anymore, and he certainly hasn't felt like this in years.

His cheeks are burning when he finally takes his arm down, and he presses his palms against them—he doesn't even know if he wants to cover them up or if he just wants to check whether they're really as hot as he expects them to be.

"Get ahold of yourself, Zhang Yixing," he whispers to himself, and lightly slaps his cheeks before heading to search for his secretary while wondering what he has gotten himself into.

How is he supposed to survive teaching Yifan the routines he needs for his scenes at the strip club?

**Author's Note:**

> I sadly didn't manage to finish the entire fic in time for kfx, but I still wanted to post something of it at least. So this is just a small teaser, but let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Also, two preview lines of what's to follow:
> 
> _The first time Yixing holds hands on the red carpet with Yifan, his heart has leapt into his throat and his palms are so sweaty that he feels sorry for Yifan._
> 
> and 
> 
> _"Yifan, I haven’t seen you in three. Months. I’m_ this _close to buying a blowup doll and dressing it in your clothes."_


End file.
